Dancing in the Leaves
by Majorelle
Summary: Leaf reckons that Gary needs to have fun. So, she decides she and him are going to play a 'game' the next day. When Gary arrives at the meeting place, he gets more than he bargained for. —LeafGreenshipping One-shot


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon~

* * *

"Hey, Gary," Leaf started.

The pair were battling each other just for practice, and they had finished their last match. They reclined to a slanted hill with the autumn trees behind them. The sun wasn't beating down, but Leaf could stick her face up and feel the warmth of the sun touching her skin. Gary looked at her, acknowledging her begun sentence.

"I think you should have fun..."

"What are you talking about, you weirdo," Gary scoffed. "I have fun! I have fun all the time! Do you know who you're talking to?"

A sly glint appeared in Leaf's eyes and she gave him a devilish grin. "Is that a challenge?"

Gary flinched at the girl's gestures, not knowing wether to be turned on by this opportunity or cautious. He did not like the way her eyebrows were risen. They were risen with the left brow lowered and the right brow up high. Adding that along with her Cheshire Cat grin and the absolutely odd sparkle in her eyes, this girl seemed as if she was ready to send a nuclear bomb somewhere. But then, Gary remembered. _'It's Leaf we're talking about here,'_ he scoffed, thinking,_'she's harmless.'_

"Bring it on, you little girl." Gary smirked.

She bit her lip and frowned at him. She was not a little girl. Leaf eagerly rubbed her hands together and deviously beamed at the boy.

"So what are we doing, anyway," Gary finally said, realizing, how do you make a game out of just raw fun? Leaf's shoulders dropped when she realized the same thing. Then her head shot up, with a determined smile on her face and her eyes wide open.

"I HAVE AN IDEA NOW!" she shouted, springing up to face Gary. She pumped her arms up in the air, "we'll have a competition dancing in the leaves!"

Gary gave her a hard poker face and awkward silence befell them.

"Why?!" Leaf cried. "It's autumn, the pretty and colorful leaves are wilting down everywhere!"

"No…" he declined. "No…absolutely not…"

"Why?!"

"Because I am not dancing around like an idiot. You can look absurd by yourself."

"It's not stupid!" Leaf protested. "It's fun! And _you_ said that you have fun! Show me that you aren't chicken!"

This girl was ranting on and on now. She jumped up and down in front of Gary, calling him a baby, little kid, etc. Her constant blabbering was getting to Gary's head and he was actually twitching, almost on the brink of setting off. He finally clenched his fists and reluctantly stood up to face the wired girl. Arceus, she was so childish.

"YOU'RE ON," he said as if he was going to punch a tree.

Leaf stopped jumping and firmed her stance. She put her left hand on her hip, and with a sly grin she replied, "good. We meet here tomorrow at sundown."

"Why sundown?"

"Because this place is gorgeous at that time! And it sounds cool, too." Leaf answered.

Gary scoffed. "Whatever."

"Until then…" she said, slowly backing away. Gary watched as she disappeared in the distance. He was dreading tomorrow. What could she possibly have planned? Well, whatever. It was _Leaf_ after all, Gary didn't expect it to be something big.

_The Next Day at Sundown... _

Gary walked to the meeting point, completely amused with how this will turn out. He was positive he would be able to win. Win it all. Whatever childish game she had planned, he would be able to win easily. It was always like this. She was so childish and immature. That's why he always thought she was never going to get married. Who would marry a girl who plays games all the time like she does? She would always be childish in his eyes.

Walking up the dark grey road which was speckled with orange and red maple leaves, the meeting point was coming into sight. He then saw Leaf's brown hair come into sight, and…what she was wearing. His eyes shot open and a confused expression swept across his face.

"What are you wearing?" Gary asked.

"Hmm?" Leaf turned around, and a wisteria-colored dress that flowed and stopped at her knees swirling in a spiraling way, moved along with her movements. The top of the dress had spaghetti straps and a sweetheart neckline, and around her neck was a purple violet gem with a silver chain. He remembered that necklace. He bought it for her on her 15th birthday last year. Now she was sixteen. Why was she…why was she dressed so elegantly? Wasn't this supposed to be a game or competition?

"Don't you see now Gary? I am not a little girl." Leaf smiled at him.

"Most definitely not," Gary flabbergasted.

The girl sweetly chuckled at his remark, and bowed to him. After she bowed, Gary was even more confused. "Why are you bowing?" he asked.

"Because, it's polite to bow before dancing with someone."

"Wait…what?"

He was so confused with what was going on. Wasn't this supposed to be a game?! Yet here she is, right before him, dressed in the most beautiful attire he had ever seen her in, and he had never noticed how gorgeous she was. The sun had already gone down by this time, and the street lights illuminated. The autumn trees swayed in the brisk cool air, letting more leaves float down around the couple.

Leaf gracefully stepped towards Gary and extended her right hand out to him. Gary was caught up in the moment and took her hand as well. Leaf grabbed both of his hands and pulled them off the road and under the trees. He put his right hand on her waist and brought his left hand to her right, and rose it. Leaf put her left hand on his shoulder with her other hand in his.

Step by step together, more leaves undulated from the trees, and clattering as they fell. Being the 'man', Gary led and swayed with her deeper into the orange and red forest. All of his attention was on this girl. Why didn't he see it before? Her beauty? Maybe it was because she always acted so tough in front of him? But now…now, she was the most delicate and stunning he had ever beheld.

Still leading, Gary accidentally tripped on a tree root underneath him. He fell backwards in the leaves as they flew up in the air. He pulled Leaf down with him, and she landed on top of him.

They were chest-to-chest. Both tips of their noses just barely touched, and Gary stared up in her eyes while Leaf peered down in his. The autumn leaves oscillated back down around them, and Leaf blinked, realizing the situation they were in. A small wisp of crisp air flew between their now rosy faces. Leaf wondered, did Gary _still_ think she was a child _now?_ Even if he didn't she was going to prove it. She moved her lips closer to him and lightly kissed him.

After she moved away, she and Gary sat up from each other. Leaf looked away from him because he face was fuchsia and Gary looked away from her and cleared his throat. They were looking in opposite directions from each other and it was so awkward.

Well, three things for sure Gary knew: this was a lot of fun, Leaf was most definitely _not_ a little girl, and he wanted to play this game again.

* * *

**A/N: **Omg the fluffiness~! Leave a review~


End file.
